


The Snake Charmer

by euphoric_dreams



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_dreams/pseuds/euphoric_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for formatting errors</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for formatting errors

At first glance glance there was nothing really special about her. She was tan skinned,and skinny. With dark curly hair, and eyes the color of honey and chocolate. she couldn't have been much younger than Maggie Esmeralda. Actually, she looked like the pinups in the back of the car magazines. When she stepped out of her black Citroën DS medium sized woven basket on her hip, Bette and dot Tattler we're sitting outside on their favorite bench watching the stillness around them. When they first noticed her black car had pulled up the dirt road. The woman who stepped out of it was wearing a dark blue dress and matching ribbon in her curly hair. What had interested the twins the most though was the woven basket she had with her.

“Hello.” the stranger smiled holding out her free hand.  
She didn't give them the look most strangers gave them. That uncomfortable smile plastered to most peoples faces when they weren't sure which head to focus on. But she looked at both heads in turn and introduced herself.

“My name is Danica Bordrerre, how are you ladies feeling today?”

The head on her right spoke first.

“Fine, thank you. Im Bette.” She shook Danica’s hand.

She’s very pretty thought Dot.

She is, and she's not even treating us like freaks! Bette agreed

“Im Dot .” the head on the left stuck out her hand.  
Danica carefully switched the basket to her right hip to shake Dot’s hand, when the basket hissed.  
“Oh, hush.” she said before looking back to Dot and shaking her hand.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Dot said, her eyes trained on the basket.

“And you as well. I was looking for an Ethel Darling, is she here?”

“Why, I think she's in her trailer?” questioned Bette.

“Probably.” Dot answered. “Follow us.”

 

“Oh my lord! look at you.” Ethel gawked as she cupped her face, and pulled Danica into a bear hug.

“Hi auntie, how have you been?”

Auntie? the twins thought in unison.

“Oh, polite little thing.” The bearded woman cooed.  
Suddenly Ethel's’ trailer door opened.

“Hey ma, Dani?”

“Jimmy?” Danica turned.

“Look how big you’ve gotten!” he exclaimed spinning her as they hugged.

“I wanted to finally beat you in that rematch you cheater.” she smiled.

“I did not cheat, I beat you fair and square you stinker. He laughed poking her ribs.

“You did not.” She grinned back at him

“What rematch?” Bette piped up.

“Thats enough for now, Jimmy’ll tell you on your way out. But I have to talk to Danica.”

When they were alone Danica spoke first.

“Im a bit nervous, what if she doesn’t like me?”

“Don’t you worry.” Ethel leaned down and patted her hand. “Just don't let her bully you.” 

The basket Hissed again.

“Hush.” Danica sighed as she opened the lid of the basket and pulled out a two headed snake that was longer than both of her arms.

“Wow.” Ethel breathed as she looked fixedly at them

“This is my act, well part of it. I have a flute as well.”

“You mean like that pied piper fellow?”

“Yeah.” She answered as she moved the hand with the snakes head’s coiled around it closer to her face.

“Well then, If thats even part your act, I don’t think you've got nothing to be worried about.”


End file.
